


Bicycle

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, bicycle riding, it's fluff guys, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lexa comes back from a mission with a thing she found but has no idea what it is. Clarke has only seen it in books but wants to teach Lexa all about riding a bicycle. So they try and fail and try again. Obviously this needs quite a lot of body contact and falling on top of reach other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing all the oneshot prompts you guys have sent me :)
> 
> I hope I did it justice :)
> 
> I was going to make a "bi"cycle pun, but I figured that would be stupid.

Clarke and Lexa had not been... _seeing_ each other, per say. 

It's just... The Grounder would bring small gifts from her travels, and Clarke would spend time making her portraits or sketches from the things she described.

The Grounders had taken to smirking whenever the blonde and their Commander were together, even after their leader had glared and ordered them to get back to work.

Once, Lexa brought back a contraption of metal and rubber, offering it to Clarke to try and decipher a use.

"It's a bicycle," Clarke explained, running her hands along the metal frame. "People used to use it to get around."

Lexa clearly didn't understand how it might be used for such a purpose, so Clarke attempted to teach her based on what she'd seen from old movies.

It went... less than favorably. 

"Balance," Clarke insisted, holding the handlebars from behind the girl. Lexa shifted, keenly aware of the warm pressure behind her.

"This is foolish," she grunted. "A horse requires less thinking. What use is this in battle?"

"It wasn't for battle," Clarke said, smiling slightly at the Commander's one-track mind. "It was for fun."

"Battle is fun," Lexa deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, you're a badass. But how will you be able to live with yourself if you can't even _ride a bike_?" The question was teasing, but Lexa seemed to take it as a personal challenge.

"I am the Commander," she growled, staring straight ahead. "I have the Spirit of the leaders who came before me. I have slain the Mountain Men and reclaimed the lost. I will not be defeated by a _bicycle_."

"Nice pep talk," Clarke grinned. "Now let's see if it paid off."

She ran behind the girl, holding the seat of the bike to keep it steady. After a few feet, she released, letting Lexa move forward in a wobbly line.

The Commander turned the bike at the end of the valley, returning toward Clarke.

"Good," the blonde called, grinning. Lexa got closer. "You should brake now." She saw Lexa's eyes widen as she neared her. "Lexa... Lexa, stop."

"How?"

The word was quiet, and it was a surprise Clarke could hear it.

Of course, Lexa wasn't far away at that point, and Clarke barely fell to the side behind the bike crashed into her. Lexa, still, however, toppled over, landing atop of the blonde.

"We will burn that device," Lexa vowed. "Dismantle it. Use it for weapons. None will know of this."

"No, of course not," another voice called, chuckling.

Clarke and Lexa looked up from their entwined position, staring in shock and horror at Octavia as she sheathed her sword. "Man, I heard yelling, and I thought someone was getting killed. This is much better."

"Leave," Lexa ordered sharply.

Octavia laughed, but complied, yelling back, "The brake is on the handlebars, Commander."

"We'll burn it," Lexa vowed silently.

Clarke laughed, looking up at the brunette. Without thinking, she drew the girl's head down to hers, pressing their lips together.

Lexa drew back an inch in shock, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I--" Clarke began, trying to stutter out an explanation.

Instead, Lexa smirked, and rejoined their lips.

They tossed the bike into a nearby lake and returned to camp before Octavia could spread word of their misadventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it <3
> 
> Also, I bombed 3 exams, but I don't give a frick frack because Clexa is totally a thing.


End file.
